The invention relates to power sources in general and in particular to rotational power sources. The present invention produces rotational power by the action of two units mounted at opposite ends of a beam, a power take off shaft with bearings being inserted midway perpendicular to the beam and being rotated by the action of the two units mounted on the ends of the beam. Additional units can be mounted on additional beams attached to the power take off shaft to increase the power output. The power source consists of an electro magnet used to exert a precessional force on a ferromagnetic gyro disk rotated at high speed by an electric motor, the direction of precession depending on direction of such rotation. The precessionally displaced angular velocity of the ferromagnetic gyro disk provides the force to rotate the beam and turn the power take off shaft. The device of the present has the potential to furnish more torque horse power at the power take off shaft than could be produced by a conventional electric motor drawing the same amount of power required to drive the device of the present invention. There are many applications for such an increase in electric power efficiency.